Crew of the HMS Dauntless/Gallery
A gallery of images of crew members who served aboard the [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]]. Images are largely taken from Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (CotBP). Joshamee Gibbs Gillette Theodore Groves James Norrington Sailor (Dauntless) Image:crew dauntless.jpg|The sailor among the crew. (CotBP) Image:Gillete on board the HMS Dauntless, shortly after the cursed crew attack it..jpg|Gillette with the sailor. (CotBP) Image:Navigateur Cordon.jpg|The sailor notices Pintel and Ragetti off the Isla de Muerta. (CotBP) Image:Sailor.jpg|The sailor with Lieutenant Gillette. (CotBP). Image:Gillette,_sailor_and_midshipman.jpg|The sailor with Lieutenant Gillette and a Midshipman. (CotBP). Sentry Image:Elizabeth prise.jpg|Elizabeth Swann being taken to the Dauntless's cabin by the sentry and another man. (CotBP) Image:enfermer.jpg| Image:Dustin Seavey in PotC.png| Image:Sentry.jpg|The sentry speaking with Governor Weatherby Swann. (CotBP) Steersman Image:Helsman.jpg| Image:Steersman.jpg| Group images Screenshots Image:Norrington, Swan and crew.jpg|Lieutenant Norrington aboard the HMS Dauntless. Image:CotBPMidshipman on Dauntless.JPG|A midshipman and ensign on board the Dauntless. Image:Turner sauvetage.jpg|The crew of the Dauntless saving young Will Turner. Image:Crew HMS Dauntless.jpg| Image:CotBPDauntlesscrewseesMerchantvessel.jpg|The crew seeing a wrecked ship. Image:Pirates !.jpg|Governor Weatherby Swann, Norrington, and Gibbs. Image:Crew.jpg| Image:Crew Dauntless.jpg|The Dauntless crew sailing towards the wreck. Image:DauntlessCrewInLongboat.jpg| Image:Fortcharles.JPG|Norrington's promotion in Fort Charles. Image:Navy men marchng.PNG| Image:Royal Marines and officer in Fort Charles.jpg|Royal Marines during the ceremony. Image:Norrington promotion.jpg| Image:Norrington, Swan and officer.jpg|Governor Swann with a new sword for Norrington. Image:Norrington with sword.jpg|Elizabeth Swann during the promotion. Image:Mul&MurP1.jpg|Mullroy and Murtogg conversing with Jack Sparrow. Image:Murtogg Mullroy Guarding Interceptor COTBP.jpg|Mullroy and Murtogg aboard the Interceptor. Image:Officer.jpg|Norrington and Gillette look on as Elizabeth drowns in the water. Image:ChangeintheWind3.jpg|Mullroy and Murtogg Image:Norrington sword.jpg|Norrington pointing his sword at Jack Sparrow. Image:Norrington and Gillette.jpg| Image:IMG 0110.png| Image:Norrington, Jack and men.jpg| Image:Krud.JPG|Gillette handcuffs Jack as Elizabeth reasons with Norrington. Image:Gillette and men.jpg| Image:Ope ret1.jpg| Image:2mdf47t.jpg|"Open fire!" Image:BRoyalNavyP1.jpg|Royal Marines firing at Jack Sparrow. Image:Royal marines fire.jpg| Image:Norrington Gilletteandsoldier.jpg| Image:Doh potc 02gal.jpg|Norrington, Gillette, Mullroy and Murtogg look on as Jack escapes. Image:FINDING Sparrow.PNG| Image:NDVD_093.jpg|Norrington's men searching for Jack. Image:Norrington and Brown.jpg|Norrington finding Jack in John Brown's smithy. Image:Raid Port Royal.jpg|Norrington's men during the attack on Port Royal. Image:Battle fort charles.jpg| Image:CotBPWillAskhimwhereitis.jpg| Image:Norrington agacé.jpg| Image:Norrington, Gillette, Turner and a commander.JPG|Norrington and Will Turner. Image:Crew of HMS dauntless.jpg|Gillette and the crew of Dauntless. Image:Gillette threatend.png|Gillette threatened by Jack Sparrow. Image:Crew of HMS Interceptor.jpg|Norrington's men preparing to set sail. Image:2ica3ph.jpg| Image:Doh potc 14gal.jpg|Gillette's men on a longboat. Image:Groves and Norrington,,.jpg|Officer Groves and Commodore Norrington. Image:Gillette_n54.jpg| Image:cvdsw.jpg|Norrington's men boarding the Dauntless. Image:PDVD_069.jpg| Image:Marines.jpg| Image:Long nines.jpg| Image:Groves, norrington and Steersman.jpg|Norrington and Groves. Image:Norrington et Weatherby Swan écoutant Sparrow.JPG|Governor Swann and Norrington. Image:Gillette onboard Norrington's ship dauntlees.jpg| Image:Norrington regardant.JPG| Image:CotBPJackconvincingCommodoreNorrington.JPG|Norrington and Jack outside of Isla de Muerta. Image:Elizabeth prise.jpg|Elizabeth Swann being taken to the Dauntless's cabin. Image:enfermer.jpg| Image:CotBPDauntlesscrewoutsidecave.jpg|''Dauntless'' crew outside of Isla de Muerta. Image:Mulroy et Murtogg.JPG| Image:CotBPNorringtoncrewaimingatPR.jpg| Image:crew dauntless.jpg| Image:Gillete on board the HMS Dauntless, shortly after the cursed crew attack it..jpg|Gillette with a sailor. Image:GRST.jpg| Image:Gillette, sailor and midshipman.jpg| Image:CotBPGilletteOfficersandSailorsfightingCursedPirates.JPG|Crew of Dauntless fighting the cursed pirates. Image:FightonboardDauntless.jpg|A Royal Marine fighting a cursed pirate. Image:marin sonne.jpg| Image:Ils ont un problème, cap sur le navire.jpg| Image:Marines open fire.jpg| Image:Marines Dauntless death.jpg| Image:Marines attack.JPG|Norrington and his men arriving to the Dauntless. Image:Marines attack.jpg| Image:Norrington and Groves.JPG|Norrington arriving to battle. Image:grz.JPG| Image:NorringtonShoots.jpg| Image:combat aspirant.jpg| Image:CotBPNorringtonvsKoehler.JPG|Norrington fighting Koehler aboard the Dauntless. Image:azetey.jpg| Image:Battle ship.jpg|The battle on board the Dauntless. Image:victory battle.jpg| Image:Victory navy.jpg|"Huzzah!" Image:Norrington and his officer.jpg| Image:Jack Will Fort Charles COTBP.PNG| Image:n;cx.JPG| Image:CotBPSailHo.jpg| Image:CotBPSailHoCropped.jpg| Image:Gillette Fort.jpg|Gillette asking Norrington about pursuing Jack Sparrow. Image:CotBPNorringtonAffordhimonedayheadstart.JPG|"Oh, I think we can afford to give him one day's head start." Promotional images Image:NorringtonCotBPPromo.jpg|Commodore Norrington and Lieutenant Gillette arresting Jack Sparrow. Image:CotBPWillconfrontingNorrington.jpg| Image:HMS Dauntless vs HMS Interceptor.jpg|The Dauntless and the Interceptor. On-set images Image:Battle British navy and pirates.JPG| Image:tournage bataille Intrépide.JPG| Miscellaneous images Image:RNBlueEnsign.png|The Blue Ensign of the Royal Navy. Image:UJ.png|The Union Jack seen at Fort Charles. Category:Galleries